


heal-over-time

by RabbitTankSparkling



Series: P5 Girls Week 2021 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Autistic Sakura Futaba, F/F, Fluff, gaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitTankSparkling/pseuds/RabbitTankSparkling
Summary: Sumire needs bedrest. Futaba is determined to make sure she gets it.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: P5 Girls Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	heal-over-time

**Author's Note:**

> P5 Girls' Week 2021, day 5! I chose Injury for today's prompt!

Nobody ever accused Sumire Yoshizawa of letting setbacks get to her. It was, honestly, one of Futaba’s favorite things about the gymnast; she’d grown into her own skin over time, fearlessly pushing herself forward, letting nothing stand in the way of her dreams.

Right now, though, Futaba _really_ wished Sumire were a little less dedicated.

“Sumire, you have to _rest!_ ” The bespectacled hacker stood at the threshold of her living room, hands on her hips and wearing what she hoped was a resolute expression. “The doctor said three weeks of rest, not three hours!”

“It’s only been three hours!? It feels like it’s been eight!” Sumire’s brows shot up, disbelieving. “It’s definitely been eight.”

Futaba groaned, dragging a hand down her face. “You’ve got a cast up to your knee and you wanna do yoga?”

“Just some light stretches!” Sumire poked her fingers together sheepishly, and Futaba had to try to ignore how her heart clenched at the cuteness of the gesture. “Injuries heal better when you exercise them!”

“Not _the day after they happen,_ ” Futaba admonished. She’d tripped during practice and fractured her leg, leaving her out of commission just as her parents were leaving on a mandatory work trip. Sojiro had offered to look after her while they were gone, a proposition to which the Yoshizawas eagerly agreed. It seemed, however, that Futaba was unprepared for how stir-crazy the enforced relaxation was making her girlfriend.

“Taba, _pleeeeease?_ ” Sumire just _barely_ didn’t pout, and Futaba had to grit her teeth to avoid relenting.

“Breaking out ‘Taba’ for this is playing dirty!” Futaba crossed her arms, huffing. “Keep it up and I’m temp-banning you!”

“Um, which would mean…?” “No hugs for three days!”

 _That_ set Sumire thinking. The need for hugs and the desire to move warred behind her eyes, and eventually, she let out a huff, flopping back onto Futaba’s living room couch. “Sorry,” she mumbled, gaze fixed on the ceiling. Futaba gingerly raised Sumire’s cast-clad leg up onto the pillows set out, per the doctor’s orders. She’d already committed all the rules and recommendations to memory, of course, and she wasn’t about to shirk her girlfriend responsibilities!

“It’s okay,” Futaba replied, clambering onto the seat next to the head of the couch in her usual squat. “I know you really wanna get up and move around and stuff, but the more you strain it, the longer it’s gonna take to get back to full strength.”

“Right.” Sumire blew a stray lock of hair out of her face, prompting a giggle from Futaba. “Three weeks is just… it’s such a long time to take off gymnastics,” she explained, gesturing vaguely with one hand. “Three weeks of improving and practicing that I just have to miss out on. Like, could you imagine not being able to type for three weeks?”

Futaba contemplated that possibility for about half a second, then nodded. “I see, I see,” she murmured, stroking her chin. The gesture had begun as a gentle mocking of Sojiro’s nervous habits, but quickly became an unshakeable mannerism. “Well, how about something to distract you? I’ve got _days_ of anime and toku shows saved on my hard drives. We could have a marathon! You still haven’t seen Featherman at all, have you?”

Futaba bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly, freely letting her hands flap at her sides as she watched Sumire’s fond smile grow. “Only if I get to hear you infodump about it the whole time.”

Eight days into Sumire’s bedrest, Sojiro would emerge from Leblanc to find her hobbling down the street to the grocery store on crutches, Futaba clinging to her and hollering that she needed to go back and lay down. He would usher them back home with a stern reminder to Sumire, and later that night, return home to find the pair of them asleep together on the couch. 

“Kids these days,” he would whisper, smile on his face as he draped a blanket over them. First Futaba’s change of heart, and now Sumire, come to match Futaba’s energy and intellect blow for blow. He couldn’t have asked for more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a companion piece by the wonderful [Turandot!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOzian/pseuds/Turandot) You can find it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148044)


End file.
